This is Halloween
by Srta.Rose
Summary: ¿Qué pasa si todo lo que puede salir mal, sale peor? Una sesión espiritista lleva a un grupo de alumnos del Instituto de Forks, a desatar el caos por todo el pueblo. Sus vidas están a punto de cambiar... para siempre. OS


**¡Buenas a todas! ¡HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

**Para que vean que no es que estuve perdida y las abandone, estoy devuelta para traerles un OS a especial pedido de "Metáforas para la Fantasía" y en motivo de celebración del día de brujas (MI DÍA)**

Espero que os guste, quizás me plantee extenderlo a un mini fic... es una posibilidad MUY grande... Seguiré subiendo **"BLACK VELVET"** no se asusten... es solo que estuve con varios problemas de salud, y mucho trabajo. Tambien quiero que sepan que estoy escribiendo otros 3 fics... SI! 3 a la vez... así surge la imaginación en mi cabeza jajaja y nada... espero que os guste **COMO SIEMPRE QUIERO LEER SUS HERMOSOS MENSAJES!**

_Como siempre la historia es ORIGINAL MIA y no se permite su copia total o parcial sin autorización. _Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Enjoy!**

**OS: CAP UNICO.**

Todo había salido de mal a peor, y por culpa de nuestra idiotez ahora estábamos todos condenados.

En cuestión de horas las cosas se había ido bien la mierda para nosotros, y lo único que podíamos hacer era correr por aquellos interminables y aterradores pasillos apenas iluminados por las pocas luces parpadeantes que quedaban.

– ¡Más rápido, Alice! ¡Corre más rápido! – grite desesperada, mis pies descalzos resonando en el frio linóleo del suelo.

– ¡No mires atrás, Bella! ¡Nos está alcanzando!

Para mi horror, vi en el momento exacto en que las zapatillas de Alice resbalaban, casi en cámara lenta, haciéndola caer en el suelo y arrastrase varios metros.

– ¡Alice!

_Seis horas antes…_

– ¡Ya está listo, Bells!

– Es perfecto, Rose – contesté chocando los cinco. – Este será el mejor Halloween de la historia.

– Lo será, nena.

– James, no empiecen a manosearse. – gruño Alice a mi lado, en cuanto el recién llegado me abrazó por la cintura.

– No seas aguafiestas enana.

– ¡Carajos, voy a matarte! – grito mientras empezaba a correrlo por todo el gimnasio, luego de que James despeinara sus cabellos.

– Esos dos nunca aprenden… anda, ven y ayúdame con esto. – dijo Rosalie, y todavía riendo extendió en mi dirección la última calabaza que quedaba.

Como siempre, en el Instituto de Forks, el comité de bienvenida – del cual mis mejores amigas y yo éramos las presidentas – se encargaba del tema y la decoración de las diferentes fechas que se celebraban. Este año para Halloween habíamos decidido ambientarlo en la casa del terror, y con ayuda de los chicos del equipo de Futboll Americano, habíamos montado un laberinto atestado de calaveras, telas de araña, y alguna que otra alimaña.

Con un poco de persuasión conseguimos la colaboración de varios de los profesores para que actuaran en las diferentes habitaciones y escenarios que habíamos armado. La idea era que en cuanto entraran los alumnos ellos los asustaran. Bastante simple.

Por supuesto Alice, como buena diseñadora de modas en potencia, estaba terminando de trabajar en lo que aseguraba seria "Su plan maestro". En pocas palabras, ella estaría encargándose de los disfraces de todo el mundo. Menudo problema.

– Oye, en que piensa, Bells…

– En nada, en realidad… Solo… me pregunto de que nos vestirá este año Alice. – apreté otra vez los clavos entre los labios y martille colocando la calabaza en su lugar. – ¡Listo!

– Genial. Jesica, prometió traer el ponche. Y Lauren está terminando de encargarse de los refrescos. Ahora si no necesitas nada más… – murmuró mi rubia amiga, comiéndose con los ojos a su novio Emmett, y mi hermano, que acababa de entrar.

– Anda, vete. – Baje de las escaleras mientras veía como ella tomaba su bolso – ¡No hagas nada que yo no haría! – grité.

– ¡Que te den! – Con una carcajada me baje de la escalera.

– Muy bien, eso es todo. – Alice terminó de acomodar sus ojeras de lobo y sonrió mostrando sus falsos colmillos.

– ¡Estamos fantásticas! – gritó Rose dando vueltas en su disfraz de novia zombie.

Estábamos en mi casa preparándonos para la fiesta. Los trajes que Alice había diseñado estaban geniales, y cada profesor ya tenía el suyo propio. Ahora solo quedaban unas pocas horas para que todo comenzara.

– Los chicos nos esperan para hacer previa – murmuré dejando el teléfono a un lado.

– ¿Dónde?

– El cementerio. – Mientras yo giraba los ojos ante lo obvio del lugar, Alice soltó un temblor fingido.

– Siempre es lo mismo. Alcohol, sexo, drogas y el cementerio. – protestó Rose retocando por décimo novena vez su labial rojo.

– Es un hecho, pero no hay vuelta que darle. No tienen inventiva. – gruñí tomando mis cosas.

– Me pregunto cuándo será el día que lo hagan en otro lado. Incluso podría insistir que lo hicieran debajo de un puente. – refunfuño Alice mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Las tres salimos de casa para dirigirnos al BMW de Rosalie. Tras treinta minutos al volante llegamos al oscuro cementerio. Alice empujo la oxidada reja para que pudiéramos pasar, provocándome un escalofrío.

– No sé por qué pero de repente tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto. – murmuré mientras tomaba la linterna que me daba Rose.

– No me gusta nada. Odio este maldito lugar.

A lo lejos podíamos ver el resplandor de las linternas. Avanzamos sorteando varias tumbas y arboles hasta donde estaba el grupo.

– ¡Jasper! – grito Alice mientras saltaba sobre su novio quien - oh sorpresa - estaba vestido de hombre lobo a juego con ella.

– Chicas – James saludo a las otras, y luego se arrimó hasta donde yo estaba para darme un fuerte abrazo. – te extrañe pequeña niño Swan.

– ¡No me digas niño! – me colgué de su cuello plantando un fuerte beso en su mejilla.

– Estás hermosa, caperucita…

– Ya, déjense de chulerías y que empiece la noche. Tenemos que estar en el instituto a tiempo. – dijo Rosalie separándose de Emmett, quien vino a molestarme.

– Hermana.

– Queridísimo – tomé su brazo para no caerme, y nos dirigimos a donde los otros del grupo habían preparado la fogata.

– Pásame otra cerveza, Bells.

– James, ya van como cinco. – protesté, él ya se veía lo suficientemente borracho como para agregarle más alcohol.

– Tu no te hagas problema, nena.

– ¡Tengo una idea! – gritó Alice atrayendo la atención de todos.

– Ilumínanos, Alice. – tras un poco disimulado codazo, Emmett tomo dos cervezas. Una para él y otra para James.

– Salud, hermana.

– Eres un idiota.

– ¡Ya basta de pelear, los dos! – Rosalie tomó las últimas dos cervezas que quedaban pasándome una – Ya bebe y cállate.

– Perra.

– ¡Bueno, basta! Como les iba diciendo… – Alice se giró hasta su mochila, y mientras Emmett hacía un ruido como redoble de tambores, saco un tablero de Ouija. – ¡Taraaaaaann!

– ¿Enserio Alice?

– Sí, ¿Qué tiene de malo? ¡Juguemos!

A lo lejos se escuchó un aullido de lobo que me erizó la piel. Mientras todos, un poco renuentes, se disponían alrededor del tablero, no pude evitar mirar el lugar. Estábamos completamente a oscuras, salvo por la pequeña fogata, y está era lo apenas necesario para alumbrar dos metros a la redonda, y evitar que nos descubriera el cuidador.

El mal presentimiento que tenía cuando llegamos, se intensificó aún más mientras veía, casi con pánico, como la luna se escondía tras un par de nubes extremadamente negras y gruesas. Aquel sentimiento se instaló en mi pecho como una gran loza pesada y fría.

– Ya, Alice. ¿Cómo se hace ahora? – preguntó James sentándose a mi lado.

– Primero hay que apagar las luces.

– Alice, ¿Estas de coña? ¡Estamos en medio de un cementerio!

– Ya dame eso. – Rosalie tomo las linternas y las apago, pese a la protesta de Emmett.

– Vale, ahora… - acomodó sus piernas para quedar hincada y me hizo señas. Con un fuerte suspiro me acerque hasta el centro de la ronda donde ella estaba. – Colócate como yo.

Alice explico a todos que había que pensar en positivo para convocar solamente espíritus buenos. Luego se acomodó de forma que nuestras rodillas estuvieran en contacto, y colocó el tablero sobre la unión de ambas. En el momento en que nuestros dedos tocaron el planchet, el viento comenzó a levantarse a nuestro alrededor.

– Alice, no creo que jugar con espíritus en un cementerio sea lo más aconsejable.

– Callate, James. No seas maricota. – gruño Rosalie, pero su cuerpo se tensó cuando otro aullido resonó más cerca que antes.

– ¡Comencemos! ¿Lista, Bells?

– Ni de coña. – murmuré frunciendo el ceño al ver lo emocionada que estaba.

– ¡Genial! Juro que mis intenciones son buenas – comenzó a recitar, mientras movíamos el pequeño triángulo alrededor del tablero formando círculos lentos – invoco a los espíritus que habitan este lugar para que se unan a nosotros esta noche. ¿Hay alguien por aquí?

Al principio, Mike y Jesica se aguantaron las risas. Alice parecía sacada de una película clase B: con su nariz pintada de negro y sus orejas de lobo, recitando palabras al viento. Al principio parecía chistoso para todos, pero luego…

– He dicho ¿Hay alguien por aquí esta noche?

Y entonces, sucedió. El planchet se movió en círculos cada vez más rápido hasta detenerse súbitamente en el enorme y negro "SI". Mi corazón se saltó un latido. A cada segundo que la miraba esa acusadora palabra parecía hacerse incluso más grande. Casi podía sentir la energía fluyendo a través de mis venas, y pondría mis manos en el fuego sobre que no era energía buena.

– Oh por Dios, ¡Funciona!

– ¡Alice concéntrate! – grito Rose, con sus ojos abiertos como platos.

– Pregúntale algo. – pidió James, cada vez más emocionado, poniéndose más cerca para poder ver.

– ¿Eres un espíritu bueno? – probó y luego el triángulo fue moviéndose rápidamente de una letra a otra, mientras nosotras las recitábamos en voz alta.

– N-I-N-G-U-N-E-S-P-I-R-I-T-U-A-Q-U-I-E-S-B-U-E-N-O

– ¿Ningún extintor es bueno? – preguntó Mike recibiendo un golpe en la nuca de parte de Emmett.

– ¿Por qué no dejas de fumar? Espíritu, idiota. Ningún espíritu aquí es bueno. – Susurró – Chicas, como que ya no me están dando ganas de seguir jugando.

Antes de que Emmett pudiera ponerse de pie el triángulo volvió a moverse por su propia voluntad. – E-L-T-I-E-N-E-R-A-Z-O-N.

– ¡Carajos! ¡Si fue alguna de ustedes, esto no es chistoso!

– Por Dios, Emmet. Nosotras no fuimos – Mire la cara de pánico de Alice. Cada vez estaba más parecida a un papel blanco.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Quién eres?

Esta vez, el tablero no se movió ante las preguntas de Alice. Los chicos suspiraron sonoramente, con alivio, y Emmett volvió a sentarse.

– Creo que deberíamos guardarlo e irnos a la fiesta – sugirió Rosalie, un poco conmocionada. – Se nos hará tarde.

– Aún faltan dos y media horas Rose, y tardas cinco minutos en llegar hasta allí – James se acercó aún más a nosotras – Pregúntale otra cosa. Quizás las preguntas solo funcionan de a una.

– Vale, una pregunta fácil ¿Quién eres?

– E-D-W-A-R-D-T-E-R-C-E-R-O.

– Bien eso fue… - antes de que Jesica terminara de hablar el tablero comenzó a moverse otra vez.

– O-T-U-P-E-O-R-P-E-S-A-D-I-L-L-A.

– Ya rugieron. Yo me voy.

En el momento en que Emmett se levantó tomando sus cosas, el viento comenzó a arremolinar hojas a nuestro alrededor. Cada vez más, y más fuerte. El aullido volvió a escucharse, coreado por varios más. Mi hermano me miro, su rostro más pálido de lo que nunca lo había visto. Yo sabía cuánto creía en estas cosas.

– Lo siento, sabes que odio estos juegos. Nos veremos luego, lo prometo. ¿Rose? – tomó sus cosas, y tras el asentimiento de su novia, ambos desaparecieron en dirección a la entrada.

– Okey, eso fue extraño. – murmuró Alice.

– Si querías asustarlo, lo lograste. – rio James. Mientras terminaba la cerveza y arrojaba la lata entre las plantas.

– ¡James! – me queje.

– Que va, Bella. Si querías que se fuera para que nosotros pudiéramos tener algo de acción privada lo lograste – dijo moviendo sus cejas de forma sugerente. El viento hizo volar mis cabellos y el listón amarrado alrededor de mi cabeza salió volando.

– Maldición – me queje, estaba a punto de levantarme e ir a buscarlo cuando Alice me detuvo.

– ¡No! No puedes irte. No hasta decirle adiós. Olvídalo, Bella, ya debe estar embarrado y todo, tengo otro en la cartera.

– Vale. Por cierto, eres un sucio – dije señalando a James, mientras este volvía a reír.

– Hagamos otra pregunta – farfulló Mike, mientras se limpiaba los restos blancos de cocaína de su nariz.

– ¿Ya estás colado? Eres un idiota, Newton. Ten un poco más de respeto. – gruño Alice. Luego me miró a los ojos - ¿Qué podemos preguntarle?

– Pregúntale… Cuando moriremos.

– Mike, no jodas con esas…

Una vez más el triángulo se movió solo, haciéndome temblar de pies a cabeza. – 1-2.

– 12. ¿12? ¿Qué carajos significa 12? – preguntó Jessica, su voz pastosa por el alcohol.

– No tengo idea. Pero creo que ya deberíamos guardar esto. – se quejó Jasper, hablando por primera vez en lo que iba de la noche.

Ni bien Jasper terminó la frase una pequeña gota cayó justo en mi frente, luego dos, tres, y para cuando quisimos darnos cuenta un fuerte rayo resonó por todo el lugar haciéndonos saltar. Miré a Alice, el pánico escrito en su cara. Los chicos se apuraron a tomar sus cosas. Jessica y Mike fueron los primeros en correr al resguardo del primer mausoleo que vieron.

Apenas logramos guardar todo y salir corriendo, cuando el segundo rayo cayó en el bosque a nuestras espaldas prendiendo fuero un árbol, luego de partirlo en dos. Con un grito Alice tomó la mano de Jasper, y siguiendo el ejemplo de la pareja anterior corrieron a ponerse a resguardo.

James y yo corrimos detrás de ellos, pero los lugares no eran lo suficientemente grandes para los seis, y estábamos muy lejos en de la entrada como para llegar al Jeep de los chicos. Apurando el paso saltamos los escalones del siguiente santuario para ponernos bajo techo.

– James, no creo que debas hacer eso. – dije mientras él, con un poco de esfuerzo, empujaba la puerta.

– Vamos, nena. Está lloviendo a cantaros – se quejó mientras la lluvia se intensificaba a cada segundo. – por cierto… ¿No era que no estaba pronosticado lluvia? – preguntó con sarcasmo tiñendo sus palabras.

– No, no lo estaba. – mis hombros se hundieron todavía más al ver la forma en que el agua comenzaba a formar pequeños riachuelos de barro, que corrían frente a nosotros llevándose ramas y hojas. En todo lo que podía pensar al verlo era en tanto trabajo tirado al tacho.

– Ven, vamos a dentro. – James me abrazó de la cintura y me arrastro dentro del lugar.

– Debó decir que la situación es bastante tenebrosa de por sí, como para quedar varados aquí dentro. – me queje mientras guardaba el teléfono móvil en la mochila, luego de comprobar por quinta vez que no tenía señal.

– Puedo entretenerte de otra forma.

James se puso delante de mí y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar comenzó a besarme. Sus manos se fueron inmediatamente a mi cintura, arrastrándome poco a poco hacia atrás. Mi espalda baja chocó contra un gran bloque de cemento, justo en el momento en que las hábiles manos de James desataban la capa roja que traía.

– Eres hermosa, Swan. – dijo besando mi cuello. Mis manos se perdieron en su rubio cabello.

Con un rápido movimiento me subió sobre la tarima y se colocó entre mis piernas. Sus manos avariciosas recorrieron los costados de mi cuerpo hasta encontrar mis pechos rellenos, haciéndome gemir su nombre en voz alta.

– James.

– ¿Qué quieres, Bella? Dilo.

– Bésame.

Él atacó mis labios otra vez, mientras yo arrancaba su camisa de leñador de un solo tirón, haciendo volar los botones. – Wow… alguien esta apurada.

– Cállate, o utiliza tu linda boca para algo productivo. – dije guiando su cabeza hasta el inicio de mis senos.

– A sus órdenes, majestad.

Sus manos se dirigieron a mi espalda y lentamente bajo el cierre del corcet rojo que Alice me había hecho a usar. Agradecí que mi amiga me obligara a no usar sostén, al ver la cara de James. Su boca se dirigió directo a mi pezón derecho mordiéndolo con fuerza, haciéndome gritar.

– Si sigues gritando así, levantaras a los muertos.

– No estoy con ganas de tu escuchar tu humor negro, James.

Lo tomé furiosamente de la nuca estrellando mis labios contra los suyos, mientras mi mano libre se dirigía al frente de sus pantalones. Apreté fuertemente su erección haciéndolo gemir. Sonreí por ello mientras tiraba de su cinturón. Una vez libre, James hizo a un lado mi ropa interior y entró en mí con fuerza.

– ¡Joder! – grite. – Más fuerte, James.

Sus caderas adquirieron un ritmo frenético mientras mis uñas se clavaban en sus hombros, dejando pequeñas marquitas. Luego salió súbitamente y en un movimiento increíblemente rápido, que casi me hizo correrme ahí mismo, James me dio la vuelta y volvió a penetrarme por detras, casi con violencia.

– Por Dios, Bella, eres tan estrecha, cielo. Que bien te sientes.

– No pares, no pares, James.

– No podría parar ni aunque quisiera.

Con un par de estocadas más: rápidas y violentas, ambos nos corrimos gritando juntos. En el momento en que el cuerpo de James se desplomó sobre mí, su respiración agitada uniéndose con la mía, mis ojos se cerraron y casi pude sentir que todo lo que había sucedido en la noche había sido producto del alcohol y la marihuana que habíamos consumido. Casi.

El trueno que resonó luego, fuerte, claro y furioso, me hizo abrir los ojos, muy cerca de provocarme un infarto. La lapida sobre la que estábamos recostados tenía la foto del hombre más hermoso que había visto en mi vida. Mandíbula cuadrada, ojos profundos, cabello brillante – que de haber estado a color la foto sería claro. Pero lo que me hizo sacarme el cuerpo de James de encima y gritar fue el nombre de la placa. _Edward Cullen Tercero._

– ¿Qué rayos te sucede? – preguntó James levantándose del suelo donde había caído.

– Oh por Dios – susurré mientras cubría mis pechos y acomodaba mi ropa. – Edward.

En cuanto el nombre abandonó mis labios, en un susurro, la lluvia en el exterior dejo de caer. Rápidamente corrí hasta la entrada apartando a James, quien intentaba acomodar su pantalón, y corrí hasta donde había visto perderse a Alice.

– ¡Alice! – grite antes de llegar.

Dentro del mausoleo donde estaba la pareja, se escuchó el susurró de voces y ropas en movimiento. Al parecer habían estado tan entretenidos como nosotros, en lo que duraba el aguacero. Sin esperar respuesta por parte de ellos, entre directamente.

Ver a Jasper con los pantalones bajos, y los pechos de Alice al aire, no era el mejor panorama para pasar la noche. No es como si no los hubiera visto en otras oportunidades, pero en estas circunstancias no era lo mejor.

– Tienes que ver esto, Alice. Es urgente, en letras mayúsculas.

– Bella, cielo, no es exactamente el mejor momento. – se quejó, con sus ojos abiertos como platos, mientras intentaba acomodarse el vestido gris.

– Me vale madre, Alice. Realmente necesito que vengas, sabes que no los interrumpiría apropósito.

Ella realmente debió notar el pánico en mi cara porque se acomodó rápidamente, mientras yo salía, pese a las protestas de Jasper y sus "bolas azules". James me encontró a mitad de camino. Se veía bastante malhumorado.

– ¿No solo me arrojas al suelo y me dejas colgado, sino que vas a cortarles el rollo?

– No estoy para juegos, James. Algo extraño está pasando aquí.

– ¿De qué va todo esto? – protestó viniendo detrás de nosotras.

– De esto.

Cuando entramos me quedé paralizada en mi sitio. Algo estaba mal, muy mal con este lugar. Un escalofrío me recorrió entera al darme cuenta de que la piedra en la que habíamos tenido sexo con James, minutos antes, estaba abierta.

– Que carajos… - el susurro de la voz de James me hizo saltar. Sus manos me atraparon antes de caer al suelo, mientras Alice miraba entre uno y otro sin entender.

– Eso…. Eso…

– Eso, queridísima Bella, es una tumba. Si lo que viste fue una araña, y me has jodido la noche por eso voy a…

– Estaba cerrada.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó con incomodidad.

– Lee el nombre, Alice. Esa tumba estaba cerrada recién.

El susurró del viento que se filtraba por el hueco abierto me erizó la piel, al mismo tiempo que la linterna que traía Alice consigo comenzó a parpadear. Ella la golpeo para dejar quieto el haz de luz y lo fijo en la imagen. Su cara no mostraba ninguna emoción que no fuera desconcierto.

– ¿Edward? ¿Quién rayos es Edward?

Justo en la entrada del lugar se escuchó el chillido de un cuervo. Mi corazón saltó un latido al ver aquella aterradora ave negra parada justo en la entrada. Sus ojos fijos en nosotros. Tomando aire la mire directo a los ojos, sin poder creerme que no se acordara lo que había pasado antes en la hoguera.

– Alice, ¿Cómo se llamaba el espíritu que invocamos? – sus ojos me miraron con impaciencia.

– No lo recuerdo, ¿Edmun? ¿Eaton? ¿Elliott?

– Edward, Alice… Era Edward. – y como las otras veces un rayo resonó, fuerte y claro en el exterior.

– Muy bien, ya creo que estaría siendo hora de que nos vayamos, antes de que vuelva la tormenta. – sugirió Jasper, viéndose bastante afectado.

En lo que Jasper y James iban a buscar a los que faltaban, nosotras nos adelantamos hasta el Jeep. No podía dejar de temblar, eran apenas las diez de la noche y algo muy profundo dentro de mí, me decía que esto recién empezaba. Alice encendió la calefacción nada más llegar, impaciente por la tardanza de los chicos.

– ¿Crees que estén bien?

– Tienen que estarlo, Alice – contesté mirando atentamente por la ventana.

A lo lejos pude distinguir las dos figuras acercándose, le hice señas a mi amiga, quien puso la camioneta en marcha y aguardamos impacientes.

– ¿Dónde están? Y ¿Dónde estaban? – pregunté ni bien entraron. James me abrazó.

– Cálmate, Bella. – él tomo mis manos, luego me miró decidiendo sus siguientes palabras – creo… creemos que ya deben haberse ido. No estaban, y no hay rastros de ellos o sus cosas.

– No… - susurré al borde del llanto.

– Bells, cielo. Quizás vieron la oportunidad y decidieron irse.

– ¿Sin nosotros?

– Creo que deberíamos encontrar a mi hermana y a Emmett. – contestó Jasper ignorando deliberadamente mi pregunta.

– Jasper, mejor sácanos de aquí. – murmuró James mientras me subía en su regazo. Con fuerza me aferré a su camisa, sintiendo la seguridad que él me proporcionaba, y partimos en dirección al instituto.

Para cuando llegamos a destino, el lugar estaba atestado de gente. Parecía que por allí no había llovido porque no había una sola gota en ningún lado, eso era extraño teniendo en cuenta por el aguacero que habíamos pasado nosotros.

Intenté buscar a mi mejor amiga y mi hermano, pero no podía ver el BMW de Rose por los alrededores. Eso me preocupó. Intenté llamar a ambos teléfonos, pero no hubo forma, los dos daban fuera del área de cobertura. Quizás la tormenta había estropeado alguna antena. Cada vez estaba más y más nerviosa al no tener respuesta de ninguno de ellos, estaba por girarme para comentarle eso a James, cuando la mano de Jessica me tomo el hombro haciéndome gritar.

– ¡Carajos, Bella! ¿Por qué rayos gritas así? – había retirado su mano tan rápido como llego, apretada contra su pecho sosteniendo los puntos sangrantes que mis uñas habían hecho al clavarse en su piel.

– Lo siento, Jess… estoy un poco nerviosa. – me disculpé.

– Sí, lo he notado. Vamos. – Insistió tomándome otra vez de la mano.

Me dejé arrastrar, no sin un oponer al menos un poco de resistencia. Al principio no me di cuenta a donde me llevaba hasta que no estuve en las puertas de entrada al gimnasio, donde se iba a realizar el evento.

– Jess, no creo que…

Ella no me dejo terminar, me empujó directo en el principio de la fila que se habían formado para entrar y anunció públicamente que yo llevaría el primer grupo de diez personas, sin darme opción de replicar.

– Vamos, Bella. Apúrate.

Entramos en la primera estación. Todo estaba tranquilo, la música comenzó a sonar de fondo y una voz tenebrosa explico sobre las momias de Egipto. Cuando la gente comenzó a caminar yendo al siguiente nivel, el sarcófago de la momia se abrió haciéndolos gritar.

– ¡Joder! E… eso estuvo divertido – murmuró Tyler con una risa nerviosa.

Los laberintos fueron pasando uno tras otro. La cueva de alien y el bosque oscuro, fueron un éxito. La gente se asustaba cuanto menos se lo esperaba, muchas veces se escuchaban gritos desesperados, casi al borde del llanto, provenientes de los otros escenarios; los primeros me habían hecho saltar, la adrenalina corriendo furiosa por mis venas.

Con cada paso que daba más cerca del final me ponía más y más paranoica. En un momento donde las luces parpadearon, dentro la habitación del manicomio, creí ver a alguien que no pertenecía al grupo. Una figura alta y encapuchada, con una máscara blanca de un vampiro. Al segundo siguiente ya no estaba.

– ¿Bella? ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Angela agitando mi brazo. Me había quedado colgada en mis pensamientos donde los gritos en las otras habitaciones cada vez me sonaban más escalofriantes.

– Sí, yo… Lo siento, no me encuentro del todo bien. – Agité la cabeza y continuamos.

Para cuando llegamos a la habitación del sacrificio humano cada vez me sentía más claustrofóbica. Gire a mí alrededor observando el lugar. Algo no estaba bien, podía sentirlo hasta en lo profundo de mis huesos.

La voz grabada comenzó a sonar cada vez más alto, las luces parpadeaban con más frecuencia. Creía estarme volviendo loca. Hacía frio, realmente mucho frio allí y olía extraño. Mis pies se movieron sobre el suelo y casi resbalo con el líquido pegajoso que había en él.

Mire extrañada, incline la cabeza con el propósito de ver bien que era aquello. En el momento en que la compresión me llego, el aire escapó de mis pulmones.

– ¡Qué porquería! ¿Y este no salta? – preguntó alguien a quien no pude identificar, empujando con un dedo el cuerpo.

Todo estaba tal y como se suponía que debía estar, con la ligera excepción de que estaba segura no lo estaba. El profesor Banner se quedó en su lugar, estático, cuando debería haber saltado para cubrir a todos con la sangre falsa que adoraba su cuerpo.

Solo que esa sangre no era falsa.

Me acerque lentamente al altar, aun sabiendo que era lo que había en él, pero así y todo no podía hacer que mis pies dejaran de moverse. Alice entro en la habitación, con sus ojos desorbitados, en el instante en que los míos bajaban para encontrarse con la mirada fija en el techo, del señor Banner. Fija y sin vida.

Un sonido casi animal comenzó a formarse en el fondo de mi garganta a medida que mi cerebro procesaba la información de que era lo que estaba sucediendo. En algún momento debía de haberme apoyado en la mesa, porque miré como aquel espeso y líquido bañaba mis manos.

No, no era sangre falsa. Eran litros y litros de la sangre de nuestro profesor de biología que bañaban cada rincón del lugar. Deje escapar aquel grito inhumana mientras vagamente escuchaba el susurró llozosante y aterrado de Alice.

– Vamos a morir. Todos vamos a morir… – La gente comenzó a alejarse muy lentamente de la gran mesa, pero nadie dijo realmente nada.

Mi mirada se encontró con la de Alice en un gran intento por apartarla de la vista del destrozado cuello de hombre, sobre el irónico altar de sacrificios que tanto trabajo nos había costado. Y en el momento que nuestros ojos hicieron contacto, observe por sobre su hombro.

Sin darme cuenta, los gritos de la otra habitación habían cesado. Y justo cuando las luces parpadearon constantemente por un par de segundos, como si fueran una luz estroboscópica, vi detrás de Alice otra vez a aquel hombre con la máscara de vampiro.

Mi mano acusatoria se levantó lentamente, mi boca abierta en una mueca de terror absoluto. El rostro de mi mejor amiga se volvió más pálido que el de un fantasma, y en el momento en que ella giraba sobre sus talones, aquel ser se quitó la capucha y luego la máscara.

Casi en cámara lenta la careta de vampiro cayó al suelo con un sonido sordo que no debería haberse escuchado, pero que irrumpió en el lugar como si se tratase de un rayo. El hombre tras la cara animada de vampiro era el ser más hermoso, oscuro y aterrador que había visto en mi vida. Era el mismo de la foto, y el mismo al que habíamos invocado en la fogata con la Ouija.

– Hola, Isabella. Veo en tus ojos que me recuerdas. – sus labios se movieron sin emitir sonido, pero este llego fuerte y claro a mis oídos. Trague profundamente.

– ¿Qué quieres? – susurré, mis mejillas bañadas por las lágrimas.

– A ustedes… los culpables de interrumpir mi descanso. Voy a darles un punto de misericordia por concederme la libertad.

– Bella… - gimió Alice saliendo de su estupor.

En el momento en que Edward se abalanzaba sobre Tyler, abriendo de un fuerte mordisco su garganta, Alice tomo mi mano arrastrándome de allí.

– ¿Se van tan rápido? – preguntó aquel monstruo a nuestras espaldas, soltando una gran carcajada.

Los gritos llenaron la estancia mientras nos alejábamos corriendo con Alice. Pasamos directo por los siguientes escenarios; siempre era lo mismo en cada uno de ellos: los profesores que deberían de saltar para asustarnos habían sido asesinados y mutilados violentamente. Dejados a la vista para que todos apreciara la obra, como si se tratara de una exhibición de arte.

Nuestros pies resbalaron con espesa y fría sangre en más de una oportunidad, pero seguimos corriendo. Cuando pasamos el final del laberinto entramos en la zona donde sería el baile.

El lugar estaba tenuemente iluminado, con serpentinas transparentes colgando del techo y pequeñas lunes de neón. En su momento la decoración nos había parecido espectacular, ahora nos resultaba sumamente macabra, como si estuviéramos entrando en una cámara frigorífica, y mayor de los males nos impedía avanzar rápido y con facilidad.

– ¡Vamos, Bella! La salida de emergencia está por allá. – Alice arrastró de mí, hasta el fondo del gimnasio pero cuando llegamos quise morirme.

La puerta estaba atrancada con una gran barra y una cadena enorme. Ciertamente eso no había estado allí antes. La otra única oportunidad que quedaba era entrar en el instituto y salir por alguna de las puertas internas.

– ¡Voy a encontrarte, caperucita! ¡El lobo te comerá! – su voz susurrante salió fuerte, clara y espeluznante por los altavoces, cuando imitó el aullido de un lobo. – Un, dos, tres… Edward viene por ti. – Su canto de imitación a la famosa película me hizo temblar de los pies a la cabeza.

Estaba paralizada en mi lugar hasta que Alice me tironeo. – Debemos seguir – lloró.

Ambas corrimos en un intento desesperado por atravesar otra vez todo el gimnasio. En el momento en que estábamos a varios metros de donde se veía claramente la entrada, una figura salió delante nuestro haciéndonos gritar.

– ¡Calma, soy yo!

– ¡Jasper! – mi amiga se tiró a los brazos de su novio. Él estaba cubierto de sangre de pies a la cabeza, y de alguna forma milagrosa había logrado escapar.

– ¿Y James? – la pregunta abandonó mis labios antes de terminar de procesarla. Miré detrás de él por si lo veía venir, pero el rostro de Jasper se ensombreció con lástima. – No… por favor, no… - susurré. Podía escuchar claramente a mi corazón partiéndose en pedazos.

– Lo siento, Bella… James está muerto. Todos lo están.

– Esto es nuestra culpa... – Alice agarró su cabeza con fuerza cayendo de rodillas.

– Vamos, Alice no hay tiempo – Jasper puso sobre sus pies el menudo cuerpo de su novia. – Hay que salir de aquí.

El intento no duró mucho. En cuanto quisimos movernos otra vez, pude ver la figura de Edward, de pie en lo alto de las gradas, mirando justo y directo en nuestra dirección. Él sonrió con maldad y arrogancia. Y comenzó a bajar lentamente los escalones, como si se tratara de una pasarela de modas.

– ¡Vamos! – grito Jasper empujándonos a ambas.

Los tres corrimos como alma que lleva el diablo. El aire no llegaba a mis pulmones y los otros dos no estaban muy lejos de desfallecer tampoco. Jasper tropezó con un escalón y cayó de boca al suelo, torciendo su tobillo en el camino.

– ¡Váyanse, déjenme aquí. Solo las retrasaría! – insistió

– No, no vamos a dejarte.

– Alice, amor, él está viniendo… no quiero que mueras, no tú. – Alice se agacho a su nivel, abrazándolo con fuerza. – Vete, Al.

Me sentía como una intrusa. En ese momento, y a pesar de las circunstancias, sentía envidia de ellos. Al menos habían tenido posibilidades de despedirse, yo por el contrario moriría esta misma noche, sabiendo que mi novio estaba muerto y mi hermano desaparecido.

Con una rápida resolución me acerque a donde estaba la pareja – ¡Vamos, Alice. Ayúdame! – Pese a las protestas, nos costó una eternidad de esfuerzo poder levantarlo entre ambas.

Quitando mis tacones altos para quedar más a la altura de Alice, y acomodando el enorme cuerpo pesado y alto de Jasper, entre nosotras nos apuramos por un corredor adyacente. Sabía que de esta forma no podríamos llegar muy lejos antes de que Edward nos atrapara, pero realmente mi alma y mi orgullo me impedían abandonar a un amigo en problemas.

Y entonces sucedió. Las luces comenzaron a parpadear cada vez más, hasta que se cortaron del todo. Un sonido extraño, seguido de unos pasos, provino de nuestras espaldas. Era casi como si arrastraran algo por el suelo. Luego se trasladó hasta los casilleros.

– ¡Oh por Dios! – lloró Alice en un susurró ahogado. Nos habíamos escondido detrás de unas escaleras, pero no podíamos quedarnos allí por siempre.

– Debemos escondernos. En estas condiciones solo las estoy retrasando.

– No, Jazz…

– Escucha, Bella. Saca a Alice de aquí.

– No te dejaremos. – con mis ojos casi adaptados a que la única luz fuera la de la luna entrando por la ventana, pude ver como mi amiga se aferraba fuertemente a él, temblando de miedo de la cabeza hasta los pies.

– Bells, sé que tienes miedo. Yo también lo tengo, estoy cagado hasta las patas, pero realmente necesito que saque a Alice de aquí. – Él me miró directamente a los ojos, con la súplica y la determinación brillando en ellos. Así que acepte.

Arrastramos a Jasper a un salón vacío, en el momento en que el sonido de la barra de metal contra los casilleros se hacía más fuerte. Tras la dolorosa despedida de los amantes, y esconderlo a él en un armario, las dos nos movimos lo más silenciosamente posible por la otra puerta del salón, hacía el siguiente grupo de pasillos.

Las tres salidas que probamos estaban bloqueadas. No había mucho más que pudiéramos hacer, ya estaba tan mareada que casi no podía ni recordar mi nombre.

– ¿Qué haremos ahora? – Alice estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico.

La tome por los hombros, poniéndola frente a mí. – Subiremos y si hace falta saltar desde el segundo piso lo haremos. – aseguré.

En ese momento las luces volvieron a encenderse cegándome por un interminable momento, y entonces el sonido se escuchó otra vez. Gire en el momento exacto en que Edward daba la vuelta a la esquina del pasillo. Lo que yo creía que era una barra, resultó ser un hacha que se arrastraba por el suelo y los casilleros dejando un rastro de sangre a su paso. En la mano…

El grito desgarrador de Alice terminó por romperme el corazón. En la otra mano de Edward colgaba la cabeza de Jasper. Los risos rubios y hermosos de mi amigo manchados de sangre, sus ojos abiertos y fijos, sin ver.

Alice cayó de rodillas al suelo, golpeándolo con sus pequeñas manos. – ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo mataste?

– No necesito un porqué, insignificante humana. – Una sonrisa sarcástica se extendió por el rostro de la bestia, y tuve que hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para detener a mi mejor amiga, quien ya estaba de pie dispuesta a saltar sobre el asesino.

– ¡Alice, vámonos!

Edward rio fuerte, como si se tratase del mejor chiste que hubiera oído en su vida, luego arrojo la cabeza, que rodó por varios metros. Con un grito agónico atorado en la garganta, nos apresuramos por el siguiente pasillo en dirección a la escalera. Los escalones se volvieron interminables. A lo lejos escuche el sonido sordo de la cabeza de Jasper al ser pateada contra un casillero, seguido por el ruido del hacha al caer al suelo.

Nos encerramos en el primer salón, pero las ventanas tenían rejas. Lo mismo pasó en los siguientes cuatro. Entonces recordé que las ventanas del laboratorio no estaban aseguradas. Ya no me daban los pies para correr. El aire no llegaba a mis pulmones y no había mucho que pudiera hacer por Alice tampoco.

Todo había salido mal. De mal a peor, y por culpa de nuestra idiotez ahora estábamos todos condenados.

En cuestión de horas las cosas se había ido bien la mierda para nosotros, y lo único que podíamos hacer era correr por aquellos interminables y aterradores pasillos apenas iluminados por las pocas luces parpadeantes que quedaban.

– ¡Más rápido, Alice! ¡Corre más rápido! – grite desesperada, mis pies descalzos resonando en el frio linóleo del suelo.

– ¡No mires atrás, Bella! ¡Nos está alcanzando!

Para mi horror, vi en el momento exacto en que las zapatillas de Alice resbalaban, casi en cámara lenta, haciéndola caer en el suelo y arrastrase varios metros.

– ¡Alice!

– Vete, Bella – un susurro agónico salió de sus pequeños y rotos labios, manchados de sangre por el golpe, sus ojos abiertos con pánico – ya es tarde, mi tobillo está roto.

– ¡No voy a dejarte! – Retrocedí sobre mis pasos para acuclillarme a su lado – vamos, sostente fuerte, Al.

– Tres y cuatro cierra la puerta… - cantó una voz macabra a nuestras espaldas haciéndonos gritar.

– Vete… - rogó nuevamente.

Una de las decisiones más difíciles que tuve que tomar fue el dejar a mi mejor amiga atrás, a merced de aquel espantoso monstruo salido de las pesadillas.

– Lo siento… - besé con fuerza su mano, y luego su frente, mientras ella limpiaba mis lágrimas.

– Te quiero, Bells.

– ¡Pero que conmovedor! – me levanté de un salto al ver a Edward parado a unos metros de nosotras. Para mi horror Alice gritó atrayendo su atención.

– ¡Ven por mí, bestia!

Alcance a escapar en el instante en que Edward corría para abalanzarse sobre el cuello de Alice, desgarrándolo con violencia. Mi cabeza no quería procesar el hecho de que estuviera muerta. De que todos lo estaban. Estaba sola en esto y tenía que salir a como diera lugar.

Entre apresuradamente al laboratorio, trancando la puerta con una silla a mi paso. Para más seguridad arrastre una mesa para bloquearla. Intenté acordarme de las cosas que habíamos visto en las clases de química. ¿Cuáles eran los componentes que generaban reacciones? ¿No había visto tantas veces la serie Breaking Bad? Estaba a punto de estallar de risa de los nervios. Nada de todo aquello podía servirme, pero quizás al menos me compraría algo de tiempo.

Con un encendedor en mano, hice girar la llave de gas del mechero en la mesa. Una alta llama azul apareció, y lo acerque lo más que pude a la manija para calentarla. Posiblemente Edward se enojaría aún más, pero al caso sabía que iba a matarme de todas formas.

Tan pronto como eso estuvo en su lugar tomé una silla y comencé a golpear los vidrios de las ventanas.

– Vamos, Isabella. Puedo escucharte allí dentro, tratando de escapar. – no respondí. Con lo último que me quedaba de aliento en el cuerpo volví a golpear la ventana, apenas logrando una muesca.

– ¡Déjame en paz! – pedía, mientras seguía con lo mío.

– Voy a entrar – anunció.

Vi en instante justo en el que tomo la manija, casi cruzando los dedos para que funcionara. Con una gran cantidad de satisfacción corriendo por mis venas pude escuchar su grito fuerte y claro.

– ¡Maldita perra, voy a matarte!

Una fuerte patada partió la puerta en dos arrojando la mesa un par de metros a un lado. El aire se quedó atascado en mi garganta cuando su figura apareció inmediatamente justo encima de mí.

– Se acabó. – susurró con malicia, para luego abalanzarse sobre mi cuello.

A lo lejos se escucharon las sirenas de los bomberos y la policía, pero ya era tarde, sentía como poco a poco Edward iba succionando hasta la última gota de sangre que quedaba en mi cuerpo. Hasta la última gota de vida. Y entonces… justo a con la última campanada de la media noche, sonando de fondo, todo se puso negro.

**FIN**

_**Forks Diaries: edición del 1 de Noviembre 2015.**_

La noche de Halloween, del 31 de octubre, se convierte en tragedia cuando un asesino en serie se introduce en el Instituto de Forks, matando a todo el alumnado presente y sus profesores. La policía local asegura que no hubo sobreviviente.

Los familiares de las víctimas se presentarán hoy, en la capilla local, para el último adiós.

_**The Reader: edición 1 de Noviembre 2015**_

Tras los trágicos asesinatos de la noche anterior, esta misma mañana el cuidador del cementerio local encontró tres mausoleos cuyas entradas fueron violadas.

Más tarde en la mañana se hallaron dos cuerpos desgarrados hasta lo irreconocible, por un grupo de lobos. Los forenses aseguran que se trata de otro par de estudiantes: Jessica Stanley y Michael Newton.

_**The Expertice: edición 1 de Noviembre 2015**_

Parece que el pueblo de Forks no puede tomarse un descanso, y la ola de asesinatos y desapariciones continua. Está vez los cuerpos del célebre jugador de futbol americano, Emmett Swan y su novia Rosalie Hale, fueron hallados a las orillas del barranco, que divide el pueblo con la reserva Quileunte.

La policía declaró más tarde que pese a que su hermana había sido una de las víctimas de la masacre en el instituto, esto solo se trataría de un simple accidente automovilístico.

Su propio padre Charles Swan, comisario local, hará la rueda de prensa el día de mañana, como una forma de tranquilizar al pueblo y garantizar su seguridad.


End file.
